AfternoonGosht
Chandra Janai Earwyn Akanksha's name is, in her opinion, too long. But that's the name she was born with, and she's sticking with it. Chandra's element is Silver. Her chumhandle is 'afternoonGosht '''and types in #9CCB19 like a Bhujerban, ''Faram. Appearance As a girl with British and Indian ancestry, Chandra wears dangly, silver tea cup earrings (she must display her British heritage somehow, no?) and a crescent-moon necklace. Her favorite sari (which she made herself) is mostly green, with a silver-green border on each end and frolicking shiny, white sheep on the pallu (the decorative long part of the sari that's draped over the shoulder). For increased mobility, she pinned the pallu to her black, sleeveless blouse underneath the sari. She also wears a bracelet which contains a strong, retractable string, perfect for strifing if she ever captchalogues it. Interests Can we say "Bollywood"? Chandra needs something to watch when she's weaving her saris, and Bollywood films are the world's best viewing material for long projects. Weaving is another thing she's interested in, because she's always found that many people do not share her fine taste in saris (other saris she owns feature bunnies, tea cups, blancmanges (and other fine English desserts), flowers, and happy faces). She has a few other saris which are more mainstream––the best kind of spectacle is one that isn't always made––but they are nothing out of the ordinary. Chandra is something of a tea sage. Her tea knowledge is not limited to British and Indian tea, she is familiar with every kind of tea possible, from matté to pu-erh. Not only that, but she knows which of her Indian and British delicacies she can cook to serve alongside her tea. After all, no tea time is complete without its tea sandwich, or scone, or lemon curd, or Gosht, or...(hopefully you are enlightened, Bhadraa). This gives her an incredible amount of adaptability: something she is proud of both as a cook and as a person. However, there tends to be something that just isn't quite the right fit. She is a skilled cook, but some may be put off by her combination of culinary items, delicious though they all will be. Though her pink sari is luxuriously beautiful, the blancmanges on the pallu throw many for a loop. Her unwillingness to change her core, albeit eccentric, identity to fully blend with others is the reason why she never quite fits in, although she is, perhaps, among the most flexible of people. This is why she feels a strange affinity for silver, which would be more widely used if there were not something about it that didn't fit the task (too expensive, insoluble, etc.). One use which silver has, though, is in homeopathic medicines, which is why she's interested in homeopathic medicine. If this awkward, yet highly helpful element can find its niche in the world in homeopathic medicine, perhaps she can, too. Modus FIFO - what other kind of modus would any aspiring chef use? Strife stringKind - it's laying around anyway. Relationships cardReader - AG and CR know each other from a cooking forum online, and have become internet buddies. Yay for internet friends. phoenixDownunder - AG is PD's server! And friend??? At the very least, friendly nuisance. Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Conductors Category:Session 5